


Dancing Dirt into the Snow

by noveltea



Category: Twilight - Meyer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anywhere Jasper was, felt like home to Alice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Dirt into the Snow

If her senses still functioned at a human level, Alice might have been cold, standing outside in the middle of snowfield wearing nothing but a thin long-sleeved top and pants. But she couldn't feel the cold, not like this anyway, and the snow on the ground was so beautiful and soft, amplifying the meagre light, letting it dance across her exposed skin.

She was at home here.

Anywhere Jasper was, felt like home.

He lay on the ground beside her, watching. He'd once told her he could watch her for hours, even when she stood completely still. She'd never tested it, she'd never been tempted to. The feeling mirrored hers completely. He was so beautiful, body and spirit, that it made her whole body ache, and she could barely remember a time without him. Even before their paths had crossed he'd been a part of her, deeply rooted into her whole being.

He was _her_ gentleman, her best friend, her lover. Every few dozen years he was her husband again, when public scrutiny was not an issue, and they weren't living the lives of high school teenagers.

His words, softly spoken, broke through the silence of the snowfield, drawing her eyes downward again to his beauitful face. They were like light and darkness, energy and calm. "What are you thinking?"

She sank gracefully to the ground beside him. "How much I love you," she told him, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. But she barely gave him time to see the sight before she covered his mouth with her own in a kiss that she gave herself over to, completely.

It was, as it always had been.


End file.
